Together
by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe
Summary: Fem! Merlin/Sweet! Arthur. Nice Uther. Alive Ygraine. Good Morgana. Royal Merlin, Balinor and Hunith. What if Merlin was of noble birth? What if she and Arthur were forced into an arranged marriage? Will they fall in love or will something happen that will rip away there happy ending? Rating may change later. Not good with Summary's. Better on the inside.
1. Meeting of the betrothed

I sat staring out the large window of my room. I sighed. A maid came bustling in.

"Your majesty your father and mother would like to talk to you," she informed me.

"Thank you Jessica." I got up, my dress trailing behind me as I walked. I walked down the halls to the throne room. Opening the door, I stepped inside.

"Hello Mother, Father."

"Ah Merlin I'm so glad you came so quickly. Your mother and I wish to inform you that we are going to be leaving for Camelot in a few day's. My old friend Uther has invited us to stay for a bit." I listened to my fathers explanation.

"I will start packing straight away then." My father smiled. My mother came over and hugged me.

"I love you, Merlin," she whispered.

"And I you." I hugged her back. We let go of each other and I went over to my father. I kissed his cheek. He smiled and I left to go get ready.

A few day's later we were off to Camelot. It was a full day's ride so mother and I had to use the carriage. I read a book of magic well mother looked out the window. Once I had finished my book I placed it beside me.

"Is there any other reason we are going to Camelot other than to visit one of dad's old friends?" I asked her.

"I don't believe so Merlin. You would have to ask your father that." I nodded. I knew that she was lying to me though. The carriage came to a halt then. I looked out the window to see a court yard. We were here. A knight opened the door to our carriage and we stepped out. I looked around in wonder. The court yard was five times bigger then our back home. We were greeted by the king and queen. We all walked up the steps to the door.

"Ah Uther it has been a while."

"Yes it has Balinor. This must be your daughter I have heard so much about," he said indicating to me. I flushed.

"Thank you for inviting us two, your kingdom your majesty," I stammered. Queen Ygraine smiled warmly.

"My son should be back from training with the knights soon," Uther informed us. My father beamed. He had that look in his eye that said that he was planning something and trying to hide it. Uther's smile turned bigger as he looked at the distance. Coming towards us were a group of knights joking with one another. The one in the middle was by far the best looking. He had blond hair almost gold and as I looked closer I saw that he had eye's as deep blue as the sea. He was well built. His smile lit up his face. My face flushed once again and I swiftly turned, my burgundy dress swishing around me. The knight came up the steps as the other waited.

"Ah my son. How was training?" Uther asked the blond.

"Very good father. I do believe that Mordred's magic is becoming stronger," he commented. I turned to see a young dark haired knight flush at the compliment.

"Arthur I would like you to meet King Balinor, Queen Hunith and their daughter Princess Merlin," he introduced. Arthur bowed to my parents.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majestys."

"And you prince Arthur," my father smirked. There was something going on that he was not telling us. Arthur looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I do believe that we should all go to the throne room to discuss the upcoming matter," Ygraine suggested. We nodded well Arthur look uncomfortable.

"Go change son." He nodded and took off. We all made our way towards the throne room. I looked around as we walked. it was very different from Caerleon. We entered the room, extra chairs had been brought in for us to sit. As we did so they began to converse. The doors creaked open and I turned my head to see prince Arthur coming in. I smiled sweetly at him. He gave me a small smile back. There was something different about him then other noble men I had met. Uther gestured for Arthur to sit down. He took the seat next to me.

"There is some important information that we need to tell you two," Ygraine informed us. I coked my head to the side.

"You two are engaged to be married," my father informed us.

"What?" I asked.

"We have agreed that to bond the two kingdoms. It is a good thing for both kingdoms." I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran through the quadros. Bursting through the doors, I ran to the stables. My horse hadn't been unsaddle yet. I jumped on her and road out of the castle.

Arthur's POV

I was coming back from training with the knights. We made it back to the court yard. Standing on the steps were the visiting royals that Father had informed me about. The king and queen both looked about middle aged, but it was the girl beside the king that captured my attention. She was as pale as the moon as if she had never gotten any sun. Her hair was as black as midnight. She had plush pink lips and a curvy body. But her eyes are what got me. They were the clearest blue I had ever seen. I saw her looking at me. She flushed and spun around.

"Ah my son. How was training?" Father asked me.

"Very good father. I do believe that Mordred's magic is becoming stronger," I commented.

"Arthur I would like you to meet King Balinor, Queen Hunith and their daughter Princess Merlin," he introduced. I bowed the king and queen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majestys."

"And you prince Arthur," king Balinor smirked. I looked over at princess Merlin and smiled. She smiled back.

"I do believe that we should all go to the throne room to discuss the upcoming matter," My mother suggested. They nodded. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Go change, son." I nodded nodded and took off. I ran to my room and looked for something better to wear. I finally settled on a loose white tunic and just a pair of trousers. I walked briskly to the throne room. The doors creaked open as I stepped inside. Merlin gave me a sweet smile. I gave a small one in return. Father gestured for me to have a seat. I sat.

"There is some important information that we need to tell you two," my mother informed us.

"You two are engaged to be married," king Balinor informed us.

"What?"Merlin asked.

"We have agreed that to bond the two kingdoms. It is a good thing for both kingdoms." Merlin stood up and ran out of the room. Her mother hung her head.

"I said that we should have told her Balinor. Now we're going to have to send out a search party," the queen commented.

"I will go after her," I announced getting up. They all looked shocked. I rushed out of the room to the stabled. Stepping inside I told the boy to saddle my horse. He did so in minutes. I hopped into my horse and took off. I kept riding until I reached the forest. There was a place that I always went when I was upset. I decided begin there. Tieing up my horse, I made she small trek to the clearing. Stepping under the trees, I saw a horse near the waters edge. Beside it was Merlin. Her hair was tousled.

"I always come here when I'm upset," I exclaimed. I didn't mean to speak. She stood. Tears in her eyes.

"I had always thought that I would marry for love," she informed me.

"As did I." I went over and sat on the small log that was there. I had always loved this place. The clearing was green and lush. The water one of the clearest I had ever seen. She came and sat beside me. Pulling her knees to her chest she placed her head on them.

"I knew that there was another reason that we were here other then just to visit one of dad's old friends. I just didn't know it was this," she sniffled. I placed an arm around her in a comforting gesture. SHe leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Do you have magic?" She asked suddenly.

"No but Guise the court physician dose." She nodded.

"What about you? Do you have magic?" She nodded once more.

"I'm different thought. I was born with it." That struck me as odd. I had never met someone born with magic before. We lapsed into silence.

"What was your childhood like?" I blurted out. She smiled.

"Well I never really had many friends growing up. I was always confined to the castle unless with someone. My parents worried too much about me. I would sneak out at night some time thought. My best friends name was Will. He was the gardiners son. Jessica was my other friend. I would play with them for days on end if I could. We climbed trees, went swimming and so much more. But as I got older I had to attend to more duties and we drifted. Then this last winter Will had a heart attack. I could do nothing to save him," she trailed off in tears. I stroked her cheek. She looked at me thought the tears. I pulled her close and hugged her. She buried her face in my shoulder and sniffled. We spent a few minutes just sitting and soaking up one anothers warmth. Merlin's stomach then growled. We both laughed.

"Would you like to go back and get something to eat? it's almost dinner," I asked her.

"Not yet. I want to stay here for some more." I nodded. I got an idea.

"Stay right in this clearing. I'll be back in a few." She nodded in understanding. I took off to my horse. I was going to go see the royal cook.


	2. The walk

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Writers block and suck so Here how ever short is chapter two.**

* * *

I had just arrived back at the castle. I snuck in the back entrance towards the kitchen. Finally making it inside, I ran to the kitchen. I quietly opened the door.

"Your majesty what can I do for you today?" The head cook asked.

"Could you prepare a picnic for two please?" I asked. The man nodded and got to work. I went and sat down, waiting. After a few minutes the basket was packed and I was on my way back to Merlin.

When I arrived back at the clearing Merlin was sitting by the waters edge. Legs tucked under her. I smiled. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Even more so than Morgana.

"Merlin. I have food." She turned a smile on her face. She stood and came over to me.

"You didn't need to do that," she commented.

"No but I wanted to." She flushed again.

"You look very beautiful when you blush," I told her. That just caused the blush to deepen. I chuckled softly. Grabbing the basket I walked closer to the waters edge, pulling Merlin along with me. We both sat. Opening the basket I pulled out all of the food that the cooks had made for us. Last but not least I pulled out the silverware and the plates. Merlin's smile lit up her face. I could do nothing but smile back. She placed some pork, greens and a few strawberries on her plate.

"Wine?" I asked her.

"No thank you. I can't handle my liquor." I poured myself a glass of wine and her a glass of water. Handing it to her our fingers brushed. I swore that I felt electricity go through us when that happened. Quickly moving my fingers away. I looked at the water. I began to eat my food not looking at Merlin.

Merlin's POV

I quickly pulled back once we touched. I took a sip of my water and began to eat. Arthur wasn't looking at me. I felt nervous now. I put down my cup and took a bit of a strawberry. We sat in silence for a long while until dusk. The light was beginning to fade. I muttered a spell. Millions of firefly's appeared out of thin air. I smiled as they danced around my head in unison.

"Was that you?" Arthur asked. I just smiled at him. He smiled back. We kept eating. This time there was no awkward silence. We had just finished eating when Arthur pulled out a small pie.

"Would you like some?" He asked me.

"Yes please." He cut a slice and slid it onto a plate he handed it to me along with a fork. I put some on the fork and placed it in my mouth. I hummed in delight. It was probably some of the best food I had ever had.

"You like it." It wasn't a question. I nodded my head anyways. He smirked.

"I thought you might. It's my favorite." I took another bit from it.

"Well then I guess you have good taste," I joke. He chuckles. We finished eating and packed everything up.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded my head. We both stood up. Arthur took my hand and began to lead me down the stream. We walked down the green path of grass.

"So how do you like Camelot so far?"

"It's quite nice. Very busy though." Arthur squeezed my hand.

"Did you know that we were engaged before our parents told us?"

"No I had no clue. I knew that my parents were going to make me go into an arranged marriage but not to who," he explained.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?"

"No surprisingly, I'm not. I thought that when I was engaged that I would be more upset maybe even angry." I smiled at that. I'm just glad I'm not marrying a stuck up prince. We had been walked for quite awhile now judging by the set sun.

"We should probably be heading back." I nodded in agreement.

"My parents are probably worried." We turned around and started our trek back to the horses.


	3. Sleep

**_Last time:_**

_"We should probably be heading back." I nodded in agreement._

_"My parents are probably worried." We turned around and started our trek back to the horses. _

* * *

Once we reached the horses we climbed on them and began the ride back to Camelot. I began to fall asleep in my sadel. I was only kept awake by Arthur talking to me.

"Tiered sweetheart?" He asked. My only answer was my eyes drooping shut.

Arthur's POV

I noticed that Merlin was falling asleep in her saddle.

"Tiered sweetheart?" I asked her. I didn't know why I called her that. She didn't answer me. I pulled my horse along side her's to see her nodding off. A small smile found it's way onto my face. I carefully pulled her off her horse and onto mine. I pulled her back flush against my chest. Grabbing some rope off my horse and tethered Merlin's to mine. I began a slow trot back to Camelot. We finally got back to the court year. Our parents were on the steps a worried look on there faces. Once they saw us, their expressions changed to one of relief. I stopped right in front of the steps. They all rushed over to us.

"Is Merlin ok?" My mother asked.

"Yes. She just fell asleep on her horse, so I put her on mine. I'm sorry if we worried you," I apologised. Merlin's mother got a small smile on her face.

"Did you two at least eat?" She asked.

"Yes. We had a small picnic by the lake and went for a walk. On our way back Merlin began to fall asleep in her saddle. So I placed her on my horse and here we are now," I explained. Both of our mothers began to squeal. Merlin shifted in her sleep.

"You're going to wake her," I scolded. My father came over next to me then.

"Are you ever going to get down?" He asked. I flushed remembering that I was still on my horse.

"Give Merlin to me. You can get down after that." I softly placed Merlin in the arms of my father and slipped of my saddle. I held my arms out to take Merlin back. He gave me a soft smile and placed her back in my arms. Jesse the stable boy ran up then. He took my horse and led him back to the stables. I walked into the castle, heading towards Merlin's room. I was halfway there when Morgana stepped in front of me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Princess Merlin." I began to walk off again.

"Oi. Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes. I'm trying to bring her to bed Morgana," I growled.

"Fine. I'll ask you later then." As quickly as I could without waking her, I raced towards Merlin's room. I finally got to it. The door was closed though. I saw a passing knight and asked him to open the door for me. He did so and left. I walked into her room and gently set her on the bed.

"Sweet dreams Merlin. I will see you tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and left her room. I got to my room and readied myself for bed. My manservant quickly put everything away and left. I went under the covers and blew out the candle. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**I hope you liked this. I'm getting past my writers block. It's all because of you awesome people! Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to Review please. **


	4. AU I'm sorry!

I'm really, really, really sorry people. My laptop crapped out on me so I'm stuck with my dads old laptop that's older then Youtube. It really, really hates the internet so I can't really wright on my Google drive with the story. I will update as soon as I get ether a new laptop or the old one fixed. Promis. So for now just thanks for reading my story. Love you all!

Heidi :3


End file.
